Harry Potter y el secreto de RAB
by Rata-Blanca
Summary: Spoil 6º libro por si alguien aún no se lo ha leido Un extraño personaje aparece, R.A.B. no son exactamente unas siglas... Algo remueve la vida de Harry. Comienza el peligroso viaje que llebava retrasando toda su vida y se pregunta si estará preparado.


Proologo.

-Entre las sombras-

La gente que había aparecido especialmente para el entierro, los del ministerio y los estudiantes se iban disipando de nuevo hacia el castillo. Frente a la tumba se habían reunido unas cuantas personas para hacer una despedida más personal. A cierta distancia, una figura encapuchada los miraba desde la distancia, protegido entre las sombras de los árboles del bosque Prohibido. Toda la gente allí lo conocía. Estaban Mcgonagall, Hagrid, Moody y Lupin, cogido de la mano a una chica con un llamativo color rosa chicle. Suspiró. No sabía como se tomarían volver a verlo desde lo ocurrido la última vez. Estaba seguro que lo consideraban persona no grata, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, un mortifago. Había asumido que pensasen eso cuando se había refugiado en la vida de fugitivo. Vestía poco apropiado para la ocasión, pero Dumbledore lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos. Esperaba que los demás pensasen lo mismo. Se puso su sombrero, con el ala levantada por delante, y caminó para dar la vuelta al lago.

Conforme se acercaba, oía cada vez más clara la conversación.

- ...Snape.- fué lo único que escuchó de lo que hubiese dicho Mcgonagall.

-sí, aún no me lo creo.- contestó apenada la mujer del pelo rosa.

-Quizá se nos escape algo... Tal vez, era un plan - murmuraba Lupin.

-Lo único que sé esque cuando lo coja lo rebentaré - gritó con rabia Hagrid.

Se puso detrás de ellos sin que apenás lo notasen y el hurón que tenía sobre el hombro saltó y fué a investigar. Él sabía que volvería. Dió dos pasos más.

- ...Y cuando esté medio hecho se lo daré a comer a _buckbeack_.

-¡Buff! ¡pobre animal! no sabía que quisieses tan poco a tus bichos. ¡Menuda indigestión!

Su entrada había sido más espectacular de lo esperado. Mcgonagall se llevó las manos al pecho, Hagrid torció la boca removiendo la barba y el bigote, Lupin murmuró su nombre, alzando las cejas hasta casi ocultarlas bajo el pelo, y la chica que lo cogía de la mano, lo soltó y sacó la varita. Moody, más deforme incluso de lo que lo recordabá, fijó los dos ojos en él.

-Ese hurón tuyo ha encontrado algo en la hierba.-informó.

El recien llegado crispó los labios.

-Espero que sea una serpiente, me muero de hambre.- respondió él con tranquilidad.- ¿Que ha pasado aqui? ¿Habéis celebrado una fiesta sin mi? ¡¡malos, malos, malos!

-¿Donde has estado todos estos años?- inquirió Lupin, como si se tratara de un espejismo.

-Dumbledore lo sabía.- contestó.- Preguntarselo a él - rió.

- No te hagas el pasota, tio. No sé quién eres, pero me la suda. Seguro que Dumbledore te importaba como a todos.- espetó la chica del pelo chicle.

-es cierto, no me he presentado...- dijo pensativo.- Creo que no voy a hacerlo. Si no, ¿de que hablaréis esta noche Remus y tu despues de que te haga el amor? Por cierto, ¡enorabuena, amigo, ya me dirás como lo haces!

La muchacha enrojeció, entre avergonzada y furiosa.

-Empiezo por relacionarme con la gente.- ecuetó Lupin.

-Ya, bueno, es un problema que siempre he tenido...- dijo con ligereza el extraño, haciendo un ademán con las manos y la cabeza para restarle importancia.

-Deverías...- añadió Hagrid

-si, si, ya lo sé.- continuó con ligereza el interpelado.- ...pero me va muy bien tal y como estoy.

-A ti sí.- había un significado intrínseco en esas palabras, que todos captaron excepto la muchacha del pelo rosa, que lo miró entre extrañada y desconfiada.

-ya, bueno, es algo que no podéis decirdir vosotros, ¿no?- preguntó fingiendo meditar la afirmación.- mmm, no, evidentemente no.

Bueno, yo vengo a ofrecer mi último adiós a Dumbledore.-

Hagrid bajó la cabeza, mientrás el desconocido se abalanzada sobre la tumba de mármol, sacando un puñal e hizo en el borde una inscripción. Una runa.

-Oh, por las barbas de merlín, Jack!.- exclamó Mcgonagall.

-Yo también le tengo mucho aprecio, Minerva.- sonrió el extraño, haciendo una reverencia insolente. Luego levantó la mano e hizo un gesto de despedida.-hasta que muera alguien más.

-¡Black!- gritó, silvando a continuacioón.

El hurón vino en una carrera desquiciada y ascendió con agilidad al hombro de Jack. girando como una bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Se quedó mirando a la extraña multitud de la que se alejaban con un toque meláncolico. El semigigante tenia la cara hinchada de llorar. La profesora los miraba anonadada alejarse. El licántropo, negaba con la cabeza abatido y, por último, la muchacha parecia rabiosa.

Jack, alzó por última vez el brazo y se perdió en la espesura del Bosque Prohibido. Atajando hacia Hogsmeade.

Mientras se alejaban, Jack canturreando una cancioncilla poco conocida, no podían imaginar que su vida daría un giro de 180 grados.


End file.
